jedisith_adifandomcom-20200216-history
Seth Eztik
Seth was born to a loving human mother and a mercenary Echani father. In a matter of months, Seth’s father was killed on the job and his mother took to alcohol and drugs to get passed the pain. His mother ended up over dosing and died in her sleep. Seth wasn’t even a year old and he was already parentless, until a lightly armored man wielding a spear found him. The man, who Seth would know later as Daedrik, was a Matukai and would take Seth in as his own child and apprentice. When Seth was three years old, his training began to become a Matukai. Daedrik took it easy on him at first, allowing him to do what he could physically and nothing more. As Seth grew in age and strength, the training intensified. During training hours, Daedrik was hard and calculating. When the training was done for the day, he became more like a Father. Seth wanted nothing more than to make him proud. Seth’s training had started with physical fitness. The work outs were intense but the objective was to be able to center himself while he did them. Once he was able to do that, controlling the living Force within him was the next step. The work outs got easier as Seth grew stronger and did them more, but controlling a power within himself while doing them was difficult. It took months before Seth could even feel the power. Months after that he was just able to manipulate it on a small scale. Seth was seven years old when he was able to control the Force within his own body on his own. He couldn’t move objects with his mind, but he was able to enhance his own body with it, making him stronger and faster than a man in his mid-twenties. Balance and control the body was his next stage of training. Daedrik didn’t give Seth any insight in how to do it. A sand storm approached during their travels on Seth’s home planet of Tatooine. Daedrik ordered Seth to stand in it, and when he felt he was ready, to hold his balance on one leg while moving his arms in a Matukai ritual to spread the Force throughout the body. Seth was scared to say the least. The sand storm rolled in and engulfed Seth. He cried as his body was berated by the sand. At first he was pushed back and couldn’t keep his balance. Having no encouragement from Daedrik, Seth’s will to stop the pain and get out of the sand storm alone drove him to success. He centered himself and stood up straight. Slowly he lifted one of his legs and began performing the ritual. Gradually he got faster until he was doing it at a faster-than-normal pace while the sand storm still raged around him. He didn’t feel any pain or even notice that he was in a sand storm anymore. He continued to do the ritual long after the sand storm had passed until Daedrik stopped him and congratulated him. He made Seth do the same thing two more times before moving on to the next stage of training, combat. Daedrik gave Seth an ancient katana made of phrik. The weapon was almost as big as Seth himself was. It was heavy but Seth’s training and constant physical assistance from the Force allowed him to wield it comfortably. The training consisted of spars with Daedrik every day. They still trained everything Seth had learned previously from time to time as he was far from being an adept at them. Three years passed and Seth grew in skill week by week. He was stronger and faster and his body was constantly being fuelled by the Force which made him able to do things a normal grown man couldn’t do. He was just a beginner though, so Daedrik always won the spars. On Seth’s tenth birthday, Daedrik sent him on an errand in Mos Eisley in hopes that Seth would return to a surprise birthday party with fellow Matukai. Instead, Seth returned from the errand to see his master lying in a pool of blood at the feet of man dressed in white robes with dark armor. The man’s face was covered by a red cloth with a strange symbol on it. Angered by his master’s death, Seth drew his sword and attacked the man. Seth soon realized he was facing a Matukai Adept. Seth was fuelled by anger and hatred, something that he had been taught never to allow. He found himself moving faster and stronger than he did normally but he took more risks in leaving areas of his body open for attack. He was able to beat the man but barely. Seth collapsed and fell into unconsciousness. When he awoke, a man dressed similarly to the one he had just beaten stood over him. Seth was in a bed and his wounds were bandaged up. The man standing over him explained what had happened and then upon Seth’s request explained why he had killed his master. Daedrik had once been a part of a Matukai cult of assassins for hire but he left with many of the cults secrets. It took them a while to track him down, but his death was imminent. Seth was angered by it and held a deep hate he had never felt or the man. Seth didn’t think about his next move, he simply did it. He grabbed the man’s armor and pulled the man down to him. His other hand came up with lightning speed and found a new home in the man’s eye socket. He could have stopped with that, but he kept striking it over and over again with all the strength he could muster. The man screamed as Seth slowly brought him to death. Seth jumped out of the bed and quickly tried to find some clothes. He found simple black robes and a white tunic and hood. He wore the tunic over the robes, grabbed the katana that Daedrik had given him, and rushed out of the room. Two assassins were running to the door from either side as he ran through the door. Dropping to his knees, he made a wide slash with katana, slicing the legs out from underneath the man on his right and stabbing the one on the left in the abdomen in one movement. Arcing the blade back to the right, he spun with the blade, finishing off the man on his right. He rose to his feet and sprinted through the halls until he found an exit. He was more scared than anything else. When he exited the building, he disappeared into the city. Behind The Scenes For more information about what a Matukai is: Matukai